The invention relates to a switching device for a magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus, whose chassis carries a switch which comprises a switching lever which is pivotable about a pivotal axis to cooperate with switching contacts, and which can be set to three operating positions. The switching lever has a center position relative to the switching contacts, in which position the contacts remain open and a closed position on each side of the center, in which the switching contacts are closed. One closed position is stable and the other closed position is unstable.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 26 36 632 describes an electrical switch which comprises a switching lever which can be pivoted into three different positions. The switching lever can be latched in a center position and in an off-center position, which means that these two positions are both stable. In a third position the switching lever is not latched, so that this position is unstable and the lever returns to the center position when it is not loaded.
Moreover, British Patent Specification No. 442 448 describes a switch comprising a switching lever provided with two flat walls which co-operate with a contact spring. The two flat walls of the switching lever define stable positions of the lever, namely a position in which the switch is open and a position in which the switch is closed. A nose formed between the two flat walls defines an unstable position. In order to enable such a switch to be used for different functions in a magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus the switch should co-operate with certain parts of the apparatus.